reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola and Narcisse
'The relationship between Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse. '''Lola and Narcisse met during the Black Plague. After moving to the French Court, Narcisse made many advances toward Lola, trying to get close to her. However, as she tried to resist him, she found herself becoming more attracted to him. As he continually tried to court her, he eventually fell in love with her. The two of them are drawn to each other because they see certain qualities in each other that others don't. Their relationship is like a forbidden love where he wants to be with her but certain situations keep them from being together. After he left Catherine when she put Lola's life in danger, Narcisse started to court Lola and after they got King Francis's blessing, they got married. Overview Narcisse first opened himself up to Lola while mourning the death of his wife, Estelle and admitting that he had never been in love. While continuing trying to spend time with her, Lola did her best not to get close to him seeing that he was a dangerous man. Yet Lola was never able to avoid him as Kenna came across a Sex Journal that talked about various lovers and one of the best ones was a man with a butterfly mark eventually finding out it was Narcisse and Francis getting her to plot against Narcisse. However, Lola began to see Narcisse as the better man as he told her the truth of Francis killing King Henry. He was truthful towards her and admitted that he cared for her and couldn't stop thinking about her. TBA Throughout the Series Lola and Narcisse/Season Two|Season Two Lola and Narcisse/Season Three|Season Three Quotes : Lola: Have you ever been in love? : Narcisse: That is a rare jewel I have yet to see. : --''The Lamb and the Slaughter : Narcisse: And I want you to know that I do understand. : Lola: You understand? : Narcisse: Why you wanted your dowry back. With it you can stay or go as you wish. It means you haven't surrendered to life at court. You can still make your own decisions. Perhaps find love again, get married. I have the same wish. : Lola: The beginning is always promising. The trick is to go on that way. : --''Three Queens'' : Narcisse: I would never hurt your baby, Lola. But don’t misunderstand your child is at risk, and always will be, as the son of the king. And there is a target on your back as well. You could’ve used the extra safety my friendship would have offered. : --''Terror of the Faithful'' : Narcisse: You betrayed me. You called me an enemy of those you hold dear and yet... When there was danger tonight, my worry was for you. I think about you. I think about you still. : --''Acts of War'' : Narcisse: We were to come together, I want the real you. : --''Forbidden'' : Narcisse: I'm saying that should anything happen to either of us I hope that you’ll remember me not as the man who lied or betrayed you, I hope you’ll remember me as the man who would have cherished you if he’d had the chance. : --''The Siege'' Trivia *Narcisse is the longest steady love interest of Lola. Lola was previously involved with Colin and had a sexual encounter with Francis which resulted in their child. She was previously married to Lord Julien/Remy. All of these other love interest were from Season 1. *Lola is the first and only person that Narcisse has confided in. *He told her that he's never been in love and told her the truth about his past marriages in The Lamb and the Slaughter. *Even though she rejected him in Terror of the Faithful, he continued to worry about her and think of her. **This was revealed in Acts of War. *They had their first kiss in The Prince of the Blood. *Lola was the first and only person that Narcisse told of Francis killing Henry. *Kenna planned to set Lola up with the man from the Sex Journal who had the butterfly tattoo. **Lola discovered that Narcisse was that man in Blood for Blood. *He has always offered her a bath and Lola mentions this in Forbidden. This originally started in Three Queens. *He admits to her that he cares for her in Abandoned. *After being freed from Catherine's clutches in Burn, Narcisse and Lola are finally allowed a chance to start to a relationship. *Narcisse revealed in Three Queens, Two Tigers that he wants to marry Lola. **Also in the same episode, Lola took a bath in front Narcisse for a second time. The first time being in The Prince of the Blood. *After getting Francis's blessing in Extreme Measures, they got married. **Narcisse had officially proposed to Lola earlier the same day. *They're both members of the House of Narcisse. Gallery |-|Stills= Lola Narcisse 201.jpg RE205b 0180r.jpg RE206a 0008b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0039b 595 slogo.jpg RE206a 0092b 595 slogo.jpg Lola Narcisse 206.png Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse12.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse11.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse10.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse9.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse8.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse7.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse6.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse5.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse3.gif Wedding of Lola and Lord Narcisse4.gif |-|Screencaptures= Normal_reign204_0275.jpg Normal_reign204_0290.jpg Normal_reign204_0325.jpg Normal_reign204_1755.jpg Normal reign0205 2024.jpg Normal reign206 0754.jpg Normal reign206 1167.jpg Normal reign206 1240.jpg Normal reign206 1604.jpg Normal reign206 2132.jpg Normal reign207 1057.jpg Normal reign207 1203.jpg Normal reign207 1400.jpg Normal reign207 2191.jpg Normal Reign-208 0438.jpg Normal Reign-208 1691.jpg Normal Reign209-2331.jpeg Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship